


Waning Moon

by Bright_Suns



Series: Hatchetfield Scene Swap [2]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, F/M, Fighting, Hidgens isn't in there but he is mentioned as is the parental relationship he has with Emma, Major Character Death (Implied), Not Canon Compliant, Pokey is also mentioned briefly, Scene swap, Singing, Swords, Violence, but it's a blink and you'll miss it reference, it's not actually there but it is mentioned, same with Paulkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Suns/pseuds/Bright_Suns
Summary: When Emma goes to destroy the meteor and take down the Hive once and for all, she's pitted against its leader. However, while battling him, he tells her a secret that she really doesn't want to hear.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins
Series: Hatchetfield Scene Swap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131158
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Waning Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another scene swap, and this time it's between The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals and Empire Strikes Back.

Emma made her way into the Starlight Theatre, a sword in her hands and a grenade vest slung over her. She saw the meteor, pulsing an ominous blue. It was the same meteor Paul had tried to destroy before he ̶ Emma cut herself off. She did not have the time, nor the energy to think about that. She had to get in, destroy the meteor, and get out before the Hive noticed she was there. However, it seemed they already knew, because to her left someone stepped out. A sword was pointed in her face, but Emma was quick, jumping back and bringing her own sword up to defend herself.

Looking up, she realized who her attacker was, and her nose wrinkled in disgust. Lord Sebastos: the head of the Hive and the Blue Monkey’s puppet. He made her sick, especially once she learned that he was the reason Paul’s mission had failed. Sebastos swung again, and Emma dodged, swerving around him, and backing towards the meteor. He continued to swing, and thankfully due to quick reflexes Emma blocked his attacks. However, in a surprise move, he lunged at her. Emma tried to dodge, but instead tripped, falling onto the hard floor. Soon the sword was back in her face. “ _You are beaten. It is useless to resist.”_ Sebastos sang mockingly. “ _Don’t let yourself be destroyed like Henry Hidgens did._ ”

At the name of the closest thing she’d had to a father, a fire rose up in Emma. She moved, getting the tip out of her face, and quickly scrambled to her feet. But as she backed away, Sebastos lunged again, and this time she let out a cry of pain as his sword made contact with her leg. Emma sank to her knees, clutching her injured leg as Sebastos loomed over her.

“ _There is no escape._ ” The words sounded even more menacing when put to a tune only the Hive could hear. “ _Don’t make me destroy you._ ” Sebastos sheathed his sword, but Emma inched away. She would not give into the Hive, nor would she believe whatever lies he spun. “ _Emma, you do not yet realize your importance to the Hive. You’ve only begun to discover your strength. Join me, and with our combined power, we can end this destructive conflict and bring peace to humanity._ ”

Emma glared at him, although due to the stone mask covering half of his face, she couldn’t decipher Sebastos’ reaction. “I’ll **_never_** join you!” She spat, trying to slowly stand up.

“ _Pity._ ” Sebastos sang, shaking his head in disapproval. “ _If only you knew the power of the Hive._ ” Emma clutched one of the aisle seats, and although it hurt, she got herself in a standing position. Sebastos stepped forward, however this time when he opened his mouth, he spoke plainly. “Hidgens never told you what happened to your husband.” At the mention of Paul, Emma’s blood ran cold. She wanted to grab her sword and stab Sebastos as hard as she could. But unfortunately, with the shape her leg was in, that was a bit tricky.

“He told me enough. He told me **_you_** killed him.” She remembered Hidgens telling her that before Paul could even pull the pin on one of the grenades, Sebastos had come from behind and stabbed him. But Sebastos’ lips quirked up in a smirk and he let out a chuckle.

“No.” He said, voice soft. “I **_am_** your husband.”

Emma shook her head, grabbing onto the seats as she backed away, the trail of blood flowing from her leg. “No…no.” It couldn’t be true. Although she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes, Hidgens had told her. He’d told her about what had happened at the Starlight. How Sebastos had ambushed Paul, much like he’d ambushed her now, and that all that was left of her husband was a mangled corpse, unrecognizable beyond belief. “That’s **_not_** true.” Her voice rose with every word. “That’s **_impossible_**.”

Reaching up behind his head, Sebastos unclasped the stone mask, removing it so she could clearly see the face behind it. And to Emma’s horror, despite his aging face and piercing cerulean eyes, the face was unmistakably the one of Paul Matthews.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, let me know what you thought! Also fun fact: I came up with Sebastos' name because I was looking for names that had the meaning opposite to Paul's.


End file.
